Bartholomew (Timon
Bartholomew is a minor character in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. He is a monster who makes his first and only appearance in the episode "Shake Your Djibouti". He becomes friends with Timon and Pumbaa after escaping from his creator's laboratory. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Background Personality Though Bartholomew's personality is not explored, he is shown to be at odds with his fearsome exterior. Despite being a ferocious predator, he is quick to feel alone and lost without the company of other creatures and craves attention and friendship. Physical appearance Tall and gargantuan, Bartholomew is one of the largest creatures to walk the universe. Not only is he enormous, but he sports many features taken directly from other animals, such as the twin bull horns atop his head. Bartholomew's main body appears to be scaly in texture and is bright purple in color, broken only by patches of green on his chest and pale pink on his toes. His neck and head are furry and colored a very dark brown, while his muzzle is especially large and tan in color. A red crest runs down the back of his neck. In terms of strength, Bartholomew sports many natural weapons. For one, he has pointed blue claws as well as two giant fangs that jut out from under his upper lip. Perhaps his most useful weapons are the horns atop his head, reminiscent of a bull's. Even Simba, one of the fiercest animals in the jungle, proves inadequate against Bartholomew's brawn. Appearances ''Timon & Pumbaa'' Backstory Bartholomew is a monster who lived in the jungle during Scar's reign. He was created as a lab experiment by Dr. Happy, but he escaped into the jungle, where he met Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa. "Shake Your Djibouti" In a vicious display of carnage and monstrosity, Bartholomew breaks his way out of Dr. Happy's lab, prompting the mad scientist's loyal pooch to report to his master about the monster's successful escape attempt. Despite the damage done to his facility, Dr. Happy shows little concern for the doings of Bartholomew, though the newspapers immediately pick up on the gravity of the situation and start to spread news about the disaster. Upon seeing news reports about Bartholomew, Timon and Pumbaa start a training program with their friend Simba in which he protects them from predators while they hide in nearby foliage. Simba, however, pays little attention to their constant drills, confident in his abilities to take on dangerous predators. Wanting to instil confidence in their lion friend, Timon and Pumbaa plot to have Simba think he has saved them from the escaped beast. The plan backfires, however, when Timon encounters Bartholomew while prepping the event and mistakes him for Pumbaa. When Pumbaa shows up, the meerkat realizes his mistake, and the two friends take off, screaming, into the jungle. They run immediately to Simba and force him into combat against the beast, but Simba quickly learns that Bartholomew is a friend. In the face of his friends' shock, Simba explains that ever since escaping Dr. Happy's lab, Bartholomew has been lonely and lost. He suggests that they let Bartholomew into their gang. Realizing Bartholomew's potential as a bodyguard, Timon reluctantly agrees to the idea, and Bartholomew admits that he's been giving their motto a lot of thought. Once officially a member of their club, Bartholomew attempts to follow them across a log, but the trunk breaks beneath his weight, and all four friends slide backward into a ravine. Gallery Bartholomew Roar.png|Bartholomew roars Bartholomew Chase Timon.png|Bartholomew chases Timon and Pumbaa Bartholomew Intimidates Simba.png|Bartholomew intimidates Simba Simba Attacks Bartholomew.png|Simba attacks Bartholomew Bartholomew Accepts.png|Bartholomew accepts Hakuna Matata Bartholomew Falls.png|Bartholomew falls off a log Category:Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Giants